Primalkin
The "Primalkin" is a watch-like device of extraterrestrial origin that's attached to the left wrist of Irene Summers, and has the ability to temporarily morph Irene's DNA and transform her into various super-powered alien creatures. Appearance The Primalkin is a strange wristwatch-like device that almost resembles some sort of bracelet, colored primarily dark-magenta with light-peach protrusions protruding from each corner of it and several bright-pink lines, mainly intersecting with one another, on its surface. The center of the Primalkin contains the "core", a cylinder-shaped part of the Primalkin that serves as the storage unit for alien DNA and the trigger of its activation. The "dial" is the top of the core, primarily dark-gray and featuring the symbol of the Primalkin, while the dial is surrounded by the "face-plate", a metal rim with a pink-colored inner-side and a peach-colored outer-side. Below the dial and face-plate is the activation button, represented by a half-rectangular, half-triangular pink button with a peach rim. The activation button is the key toward its activation, as pressing it triggers the alien DNA selection mode. The underside of the Primalkin is mostly dark-magenta with additional pink lines and a circular dark-magenta light that aids in the capture mode. Modes 'Activation Mode' The Activation Mode is the mode that acts as the means of utilizing the Primalkin, and is triggered by pressing the device's activation button while the Primalkin currently has a sustainable amount of energy. Upon pressing the button, the face-plate quickly rotates, registering its current amount of energy, and upon accepting that it is an amount it can function on, triggers the selection mode listed below. 'Selection Mode' The Selection Mode is the mode that allows the user to select a alien DNA life-form, which are represented by the dial's symbol inverted inwards, temporarily gaining an hourglass-like shape and a slight bright-pink dot in the center that projects scaled-down holographic silhouettes of the aliens' bodies. Rotating the face-plate either clockwise or counter-clockwise allows the user to select a different alien life-form, represented by the previous one's holographic silhouette quickly vanishing and the new one's holographic silhouette quickly materializing within the span of half a second. The order of the alien life-forms' holographic silhouettes are usually in random order, typically due to a system refresh when the recharge mode, listed below, completes its recharge. Selection mode will automatically close if the user stops interacting with it after 30 seconds or if the user presses the activation button again. 'Transformation Mode' The Transformation Mode is the mode that is current when the Primalkin is in use, which is represented by its user being transformed into one of its alien life-forms, who each bare the Primalkin dial and face-plate on a section of their body, typically on the torso, an outer-section of a limb, or the head, acting as a badge-like emblem that the transformed user can interact with to a limited extent. Striking the emblem, unofficially called the "Primalkin symbol", usually with the user's palm in a "slapping" motion, has two effects that depend on which one the user is currently thinking about and wanting: transforming the user into a different, albeit random alien life-form or reverting them back to their original form. If the user is not thinking about either, most likely due to being distracted while performing the action, one of the two actions will randomly happen. The first action, being that of changing to a different alien, consumes some of the Primalkin's current amount of energy, but only a little amount. However, the more rapid and continuous the action is performed, the more and more energy it will consume with each time it happens. The Transformation Mode's duration, with minimal energy usage, can last up to a mere 5 minutes to an 1 hour. When the transformation mode's time is up, it will enter its recharge mode, listed below. 'Recharge Mode' The Recharge Mode is the mode that is triggered when too much energy has been depleted from the Primalkin during its transformation mode and is represented by three effects, including the user being forced back to their original form, the dial symbol taking a midnight-blue coloration, and the Primalkin refusing function by not only allowing the selection mode to activate upon detecting the immense lack of energy, but a low "br-eep" sound effect. The Recharge Mode's duration varies depending on how much energy has been consumed, but typically lasts from a few minutes to a maximum of 10 minutes, but if an extreme amount has been depleted through unnatural means, the maximum time required for a full recharge can even go up as much as 30 minutes. When the Recharge Mode ends, it is signified by the dial symbol regaining its normal color and a soft "beep-beep" sound effect, akin to a car lock sound effect. 'Capture Mode' The Capture Mode is the unique mode that is triggered when the Primalkin scans the presence of nearby alien DNA that is either currently locked within the alien database or not even present within the database. The Capture Mode begins with both the dial symbol and the circular light on the underside of the Primalkin gaining a light-orange coloration and the circular light projecting a holographic beam that scans the body of the detected life-form. Upon fully scanning them, the Primalkin will exit its capture mode and either unlock or add the alien life-form to the DNA database, even projecting their newly-added holographic silhouette if the Primalkin is able to enter its selection mode if it has enough energy and is not on its recharge mode. If the detected life-form exits the radius of the Primalkin being able to detect them, the Primalkin will lose its ability to fully scan them, but will keep a temporary alert feature that will immediately go off, represented by the Primalkin blinking orange, upon the Primalkin detecting the life-form re-entering the Primalkin's radius. Features 'General' *The Primalkin contains an undetermined, but extensive database of pre-added alien DNA from scanned life-forms of all around the universe, stored on simplistic groups of 13, known as "playlists", that the user can transform into, but only one at a time to preserve its level of energy. *The Primalkin will automatically revert the user back to their original form if they have sustained too much damaged while transformed, such as situations that would be considered lethal in their original form or involving a sudden loss of consciousness. *The Primalkin has a feature, dubbed the "quick switch" that allows the user to switch to a different alien form while transformed as another one. Although it consumes energy, it is not an excessive amount, but the over-usage of it causes it to consume more and more. **Listed above, the "quick switch" feature is triggered by the transformed user interacting with the Primalkin symbol, typically though "slapping" it. **Along with the "quick switch" feature, the user can also instead transform back to their original form by striking the Primalkin symbol, without the need of being required to wait for their current transformation to deplete enough energy from the Primalkin for it to forcefully revert them back. The user's thoughts of which of the two they currently desire more decide which of the two happen if the user interacts with the symbol. *Listed above, the Primalkin can unlock and add new alien life-form DNA by scanning the presence of it. The Capture Mode can even scan the partial alien DNA of hybrid organisms, and even deceased organisms, as long as they still possess sustainable DNA imprints. *The Primalkin possesses multiple failsafe features, listed below: **The Primalkin will prevent an outside force from removing it from the user's arm through normal means, usually represented by generating a semi-concussive shockwave of energy that throws the attempted remover back. **The Primalkin will forcefully activate an alien life-form, even with depleted energy, to save it user from a near-death situation. Depending on how severe the near-death situation is, the user will stay transformed as that alien for a longer duration of time, and can still utilize the "quick switch" feature. **The Primalkin possesses a back-up storage of energy that only activates to save the user from a near-death situation and transform them into an energy. If the back-up storage of energy is depleted, it will switch to the main one and recharge. If the main one is then depleted, it will switch back to the now-semi-recharged back-up storage, and so on. *The Primalkin is extremely durable, immune to immense heat, corrosive substances, and being pierced or cut apart. Beings with a form of technopathy or manipulation over technology aren't able to remove or even control the Primalkin, as the Primalkin possesses a firewall system. *With a simplistic input code, the Primalkin can project a holographic image that shows all of the currently-unlocked alien DNA samples. *The Primalkin can genetically manipulate the user's DNA, represented by its main feature of transforming the user into an unlocked alien life-form sample. **The Primalkin's Capture Mode's scanning beam can additionally be used to scan beings with genetically-damaged DNA and restore them by reconnecting, reassembling, or recreating broken DNA strands. The process requires an immense amount of energy from the Primalkin, but only requires just a few minutes. 'Extensions' *The Primalkin possesses a semi-sentient A.I. (artificial intelligence) that operates the internal systems. It speaks as a robotic female voice that emits from the dial. **The Primalkin's semi-sentient A.I. controls a few specific features, such as the Capture Mode and genetic damage repairing sub-mode. *The Primalkin can act as a "Universal Translator", being able to decipher and translate the spoken languages of alien life-forms to the same language as its user. *The Primalkin can act as a GPS and detect the presence of nearby alien life-forms, represented like a sonar radar. 'Malfunctions' *When exposed to extreme electromagnetic interface, the Primalkin's internal systems that regulate the alien DNA will randomly go on and off, unintentionally transforming the user into random alien back and forth with very little control and only de-activating when the source of the interference subsides. *The Primalkin can have a multitude of other malfunctioning effects, typically happening through hardware issues, attempted tampering of the device, and so on. These malfunctioning effects typically resolve them within a short period of time. **The Primalkin can transform the user into an alien life-form they did not pick in the selection mode, and is also triggered as the result of the user handling the Primalkin too rough and striking the dial with too much force. **The Primalkin can trap the user as a specific alien life-form for an extensive amount of time, even if it meets the requirements to normally enter its recharge mode. ***Similarly, the Primalkin can temporarily lose its ability to quick switch. 'Clothing' *Listed above, the Primalkin generates a simplistic emblem of its dial and face-plate on a section of an alien's body that its user can interact with to either quick switch or automatically revert themselves back to their original form. *The Primalkin generates a form of clothing toward transformations, based off the clothing of its user and having the colors of the Primalkin itself. The clothing varies depending on the body structure of the alien, with examples including humanoid beings gaining jumpsuits. Some sections of the generated outfits typically possess the Primalkin symbol on its surface. Aliens The Primalkin currently has a total of 12 unlocked aliens, and the official number of alien life-forms, locked and unlocked, within its database is currently unknown. 'Playlist #1' #Netherworld #Mega Pixel #Life Cycle #Joltergeist #Bouncehouse #Quarantine #Puckerup #Eye Candy #Freezeframe #Witch's Brew #Vibrissae #Gangplank #''UNKNOWN'' 'Known Locked Aliens' TBA Appearances *''Every episode of Irene 13: PoTP'' Trivia *The Primalkin is not its actual name, merely a nickname created by Irene to give the device an identity, and its true name is currently unknown. **The nickname of the "Primalkin" is the word "grimalkin", which simply means "cat" and references the feline symbolism within Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin, and "primal" which means "essential, fundamental" and references how the device itself is essential toward Irene's career of heroism. ***Although grimalkin (pronounced "gruh-mal-kn") and primal (pronounced "prai-muhl") are pronounced extremely different to one another, Irene pronounces "primalkin" as a combination of the two ("prai-muhl-kn" or simply "primal-kin"). *The Primalkin is actually only 90% complete, though the last 10% were dedicated toward "freshening" up its rough design, explaining its rigid appearance and the presence of the lines covering its surface, as they were the equivalent of blueprint lines used to measure the lengths of the parts of its surface. *Compared to the Omnitrix from the Ben 10 franchise, the Primalkin is mildly different in functionality but ironically, many details of it were inspired by different incarnations of the Omnitrix. **The base structure of the Primalkin's design was heavily based off the prototype Omnitrix from the 2005 original series. **The Primalkin's Selection Mode's holographic silhouettes were inspired by the recalibrated Omnitrix from Alien Force. **The Primalkin's Capture Mode's DNA-scanning beam was inspired by the Ultimatrix from Ultimate Alien. **The varying location of the Primalkin symbol while transformed as an alien was inspired by several aliens, such as the prototype Omnitrix from the original series and the improved Omnitrix from Omniverse. ***This detail was chosen for two reasons, one being the creator, WTB's personal distaste of nearly all of the aliens in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien having the Omnitrix symbol exclusively located on their chest, and the other being to reference the specific abilities of certain aliens, such as a strength-focused alien with large arms having the Omnitrix symbol located on his shoulder or forearm. *The Primalkin's playlist was originally meant to be a maximum of 12 but due to a slight cataloging error when the first alien not formerly unlocked was gained, it increased to an odd number of 13. *The "quick switch" feature was nicknamed off-screen in-between episodes by one of Irene's friends, Freddie Booth when he saw it for the first time. *As of Season 1, Irene has yet to unlock specific features, such as the genetic damage repairing and GPS sub-modes. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Irene 13: PotP